ONE MORE STORY
by AtsukoMaedathe15
Summary: Amai tidak tahu apa - apa soal keluarga Sakamaki. Tetapi dia di titipkan oleh keluarganya di sana selama liburan. Untung saja ada Aita temannya se idol. dari pengalamannya saat menginap di Villa sakamaki . . Akhirnya Amai mengungkap sesuatu ... Amai akhirnya juga tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya . . Mind To R&R .? .. OC x sakamaki Brothers . . .
1. Chapter 1

**One More Story**

**DIABOLIK LOVERS © rejet & Zexcs / OWNER**

**THIS FIC © ME**

**Warning : GEJE, TYPO, BIKIN PUSING, FIC ISENG, MUNGKIN OOC AND OOT (?) , KEMUNGKINAN ADA UNSUR SnK nya . .**

* * *

Mungkin gadis ini memiliki sifat yang aneh ya, tapi kalian mungkin juga penasaran dengan gadis ini. Yap! Yap! Dia Amai! Gadis manis yang cantik, dengan ciri khasnya memakai pita besar di belakang rambutnya.

"Nee.. Aku lapar," kata Amai.

Amai celingukan, dia menemukan sebuah toko permen. dengan sigap dia berlari ke depan toko permen dan mencari - cari permen rasa anggur favoritnya.

"KETEMU!" seru Amai. Dengan ilernya (?) dia menatap permen itu.

Dengan cepat dia membeli 2 batang lolipop anggur, dan melahap salah satu permen itu. Sebenarnya, Amai ini seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga berada. Orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan besar, kadang juga tak sempat menemani Amai saat liburan. Kadang Amai merasa sendirian walaupun ada banyak Maid yang menemaninya. Orang tua Amai juga merasa kasihan dengan Amai. Mau tau kenapa siang - siang begini Amai bisa jalan - jalan? Sedangkan yang lainnya sekolah? Yup! Dia itu sekolah malam! Khusus anak - anak seperti dirinya! Yang menjadi seorang Idol.

Kenapa Amai tidak di serbu penggemar? Padahal Amai sangat terkenal bagi para fans nya. Itu karena sikap Amai,, dan penampilannya. Di rumah Amai lebih terlihat TomboyManja dari pada PolosEleganSemangat (?) .

Dengan melompat - lompat, dia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Teman - temannya sendiri ingin bisa seperti Amai. Berjalan - jalan dengan bebas, tanpa terganggu siapapun. Sampai di rumah, Amai menemukan mobil ayahnya yang terparkir di rumah. Amai sangat senang, karena sebentar lagi liburan sekolah. Amai pikir, ayah dan ibunya bisa menemaninya liburan nantinya.

"Amai, kamu bisa berhenti dari kegiatan Idol mu itu kan?" tanya Mr. Nabatta.

"EH? Otosan? Aku rasa tidak, aku tidak ingin sekolah biasa. Aku masih ingin sekolah malam," kata Amai.

Sekolah malam lebih seru ketimbang sekolah siang, sekolah malam tentunya tidak terlalu menyita waktunya. Toh, kegiatan idolnya cuman sebentar. Amai cuman di potret, jadi seorang model terkenal. tapi juga jadi penyanyi.

"Mama minta maaf ya Amai, mama tidak bisa menemanimu liburan sekolah kali ini," kata Okasan.

"Nee.. Okasan? Otosan? Jadi aku sendirian lagi? Dengan Maid?" tanya Amai.

"Ayah dan Ibu memiliki kenalan, dia memiliki 6 anak. Mungkin Ibu dan Ayah bisa menitipkanmu di sana. Nanti kamu bisa bersama Aita, teman satu Idolmu itu," kata Okasan.

"Terima kasih , Okasan - Otosan." kata Amai tersenyum.

* * *

Amai menyiapkan perlengkapannya, termasuk seragam idolnya. Dia tak perlu ragu, karena ada Aita. Teman satu Idolnya. Dia memasukkan banyak lolipop ke dalam tasnya. Dasar penggemar permen.. tapi, Amai gak pernah bisa gendut loh . .  
Bel rumah Amai berbunyi, ternyata itu Aita.

"Ehh.. Aita - chan. Ayo masuk," kata Amai.

"Kau juga menginap di sana Amai?" tanya Aita serius.

"Nee... Nee.. daripada kesepian," kata Amai tersenyum.

"Benar!"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, Amai melanjutkan untuk menata bajunya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua bisa menuju Villa yang di tuju itu.

"Aita - chan, kau tahu ini rumah siapa?" tanya Amai.

"Ini rumah saudara sepupuku, keluarga Sakamaki," kata Aita.

Amai mengangguk - angguk, tak terasa mereka berdua sampai di depan Villa yang di tuju.  
Dengan pelan - pelan mereka memasuki rumah yang penuh bunga mawar tersebut, rumah itu memang besar. Besar sekali.

"Halo? Aku pulang!" seru Aita.

Tidak ada jawaban, Villa itu sunyi.

"Nee... Tidak ada siapapun Aita," kata Amai.

"Um.. Mungkin mereka di dalam, sedang tidur," kata Aita.

Mereka memasuki Villa itu, terlihat seseorang berambut blonde berlari menuju mereka. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ah! Tolong aku! Tolong!" seru gadis itu, sambil bersembunyi di belakang Amai.

Amai terheran, tak tahu permasalahannya. Kenapa gadis itu berteriak minta tolong? Bukannya ini rumahnya ya?

"Hei! DADA RATA! kemari kau!" seru seseorang berlari dari koridor.

Aita langsung menyetop pemuda itu dengan tangannya, pemuda itu kaget lalu berhenti berlari.

"Nee! Ayato - kun! Berhenti!" seru Aita.

"Aita? Kapan kau ke sini?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Ayato itu.

"Baru saja, oh ya. Aku membawa temanku, dia juga akan menginap di sini," kata Aita.

"Aita - chan, baumu selalu menggodaku," kata Laito sambil memeluk Aita dari belakang.

"Ehhh... Laito - kun. Sudah lepaskan," kata Aita sambil melepaskan rangkulan Laito.

"Siapa temanmu ini Aita - chan? Aku dan Teddy ingin berkenalan dengannya . . . . Iya kan Teddy?" kata Kanato, dengan wajah Shota nya.

"Dia Amaika Nabatta, orang tuanya punya satu bisnis dengan keluarga Sakamaki. Tolong terima dia baik - baik, dia di sini selama liburan," Jelas Aita.

Amai masih diam, dia sedang asyik menikmati permen anggurnya. Dia melihat Kanato yang menatapnya heran.

"Eh? K-kanato - kun? Kau mau ini?" tanya Amai, lalu memberikan Lolipop anggur lain kepada Kanato.

Kanato menerimanya dengan datar, seakan dia tidak tahu itu benda apa. Lalu dia membuka bungkusnya, dan melahapnya.

"Ini manis," kata Kanato.

"Yaiyalah . . Itu kan permen, pasti rasanya manis," kata Amai tertawa pelan.

"Baumu juga manis loh," kata Laito yang tiba - tiba di belakang Amai.

"Hei?"

Aita hanya geleng - geleng kepala, entah. . . Amai juga tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Gadis ini siapa?" tanya Aita.

"Dia Komori Yui, dia tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya," Jelas Shu.

"Shu - san? Ehh.. Aku kangen loh! Terakhir kita ketemu, umur kita masih 12 ya! hehehehe .. ," kata Aita tertawa. Umur Aita memang sudah menginjak 16 sekarang.

"Kau harusnya lebih tenang, sifatmu tak pernah berubah ya," kata seseorang, dia memakai kacamata dan rambutnya hitam.

"Ehhh? Kenapa tidak boleh Reiji - san? Ini sifatku kaan?" kata Aita manja. "Atau kalian tidak ku perbolehkan menghisap darahku," ancam Aita sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sedangkan Amai malah asyik menunjukkan koleksi lolipopnya kepada Kanato, jadi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Aita maupun sepupunya yang lain kecuali Kanato.

"Ini rasa Jeruk ya?" tanya Kanato.

"Kau mau? Kau boleh ambil 2, 1 untukmu satu untuk Teddy," kata Amai.

"Pasti rasanya asam," kata Kanato datar.

"Tidak kok, rasanya manis. Ini kan permen,"jelas Amai.

Kanato manggut - manggut, lalu memperhatikan Amai sebentar. dia tiba- tiba memegang rambut Amai.

"Kenapa rambutmu ungu?" tanya Kanato.

"Eh? Kata ibu aku sudah punya rambut ini sejak lahir, yah . . Aku tidak tahu pastinya sih," kata Amai.

Kanato manggut - manggut lagi, lalu mengambil 2 permen. Permen jeruk dan permen coklat.

"Nee. Laito - kun. Kau mau permen?" Tanya Amai.

Laito hanya diam, lalu mengambil 1 permen rasa Strawberry. Dia lalu pergi menjauh.

Amai di bawa ke kamar yang cukup luas, kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Yui dan kamar lama Aita. Aita bilang, rumah ini sudah lama. Bahkan sejak jaman kakek buyutnya.  
Amai terkagum, bahkan selama itu, rumah ini masih bersih terawat. Hebat sekali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi Amai merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan pada rumah ini, tapi apa itu?**

**apakah amai bisa menemukan kejanggalan itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

* * *

**A/N** : Hai, Hai! Kembali lagi dengan Atsuko disini! dengan cerita dan fandom lain! Ahahaha.. ini cuman Fic iseng kok.. soalnya ane lagi ciyus ngetik Novel . . . . Ane iseng ngetik Fic, biar ga kena Writer Block . . Jadi ngeluarin ide lain, untuk mendatangkan ide baru. Kalau kebanyakan ide bakal kena Writer Block :')

Itu salah satu alasan ane ngetik ini Fic, mungkin ancur ya. Mungkin ada unsur SnK nya... Sorry, tapi bukan titan - titan.. mungkin ke OOC -annya Sakamaki or Mukami brothers bakalan jadi tokoh - tokohnya SnK #digeplak #ditampar

Yahh.. Yaah.. Reader yang baik, jangan jadi silent Reader ya.. Review kalian berguna untuk memperbaiki isi Fic ane yang kadang ngelantur. Jadi Review ya :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Kalau sudah Read & Review :D


	2. Story : 2

Amai merasa ada ke-ANEH-an dalam Villa sakamaki ini..

Tapi, Ke-ANEH-an seperti apa? Padahal rasanya nyaman sekali... ramai.. dan.. Eh?

* * *

**One More Story**

**DIABOLIK LOVERS © rejet**

**THIS FIC © ME**

**Little Story Of FMB0048 © ME (AtsukoMaedathe15th)**

**Warning : GEJE, TYPO, BIKIN PUSING, FIC ISENG, MUNGKIN OOC AND OOT (?) , KEMUNGKINAN ADA UNSUR SnK nya . .**

* * *

Amai menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk, di kamar barunya. Mungkin luas kamar ini sama dengan luas kamarnya yang asli. Hanya saja, ke adaan di sini cukup berbeda. Dia dapat mendengar keramaian dari Yui dan Aita yang sedang asyik bercanda di ruang depan. Sedangkan di rumahnya? Apa yang ada di rumahnya? Paling paling suara TV dari kamarnya, ruang tamu, suara radio, orang menelepon, dan suara - suara orang menggosip di depan. Dan itu hanya sayup - sayup saja. Tidak sejelas ini.

"Aku akan ikut mereka bercengkrama deh, sepertinya asyik," kata Amai sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, tak lupa dia membawa beberapa permen untuk di bagikan pada mereka. Dasar maniak permen.

Dengan hati - hati dia menuruni tangga, karena Amai agak 'ceroboh'. Tiba - tiba dia terpeleset, dan berguling - guling di tangga.  
Seketika pandangan Amai gelap, dan dia pingsan di tempat.

"A-Amai - chan! Amai! Amai!" Seru Aita, menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Amai.

Amai masih diam, dia belum terbangun.

"Nabatta - san kenapa?" tanya Yui cemas.

Aita hanya melempar pandangan sebentar ke Yui, lalu kembali menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Amai.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ayato yang tiba - tiba datang.

"A-Ayato - kun! T-Tolong Amai! Ayolah!" pinta Aita, sambil mengeluarkan wajah 'polos' ala Idolnya.

"Aku mau menolongmu, tapi jangan pakai wajah polos seperti itu," kata Ayato.

Akhirnya Aita menghentikan wajah polosnya, lalu dia mendesah. Ayato lalu menggendong Amai ke sofa. Dia masih saja belum sadar . . Masa, benturan di kepalanya.. Membuat dia- Membuat dia- Oke..Oke. jangan negatif thinking.. Kalau Amai sampai mati, Author bisa nangis berok - berok sambil guling - guling di lantai . .

Stop-

Jangan pedulikan Curhatan Author di atas, kembali saja ke cerita . . .

"Bagaimana cara menyadarkannya?" tanya Ayato.

Aita menggeleng - geleng kepala, APA!? Aita! Ga bisa ngebangunin orang pingsan! Pa- #DibekapAyato.. "Author Diem!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menanyakannya pada Reiji, mungkin dia punya minyak kayu putih cap gajah.. #kokmalahpromosi?. ," kata Ayato sambil beranjak dari tempat Amai, Yui, dan Aita.

Setelah di panggil, Reiji lalu mengoleskan sesuatu ke tissue, tapi itu bukan Minyak kayu putih cap gajah. dan menaruhnya di atas hidung Amai. Seketika Amai membuka atapnya. Lalu terbangun . . . . Bukan bangun pelan - pelan, tapi lebih tepatnya 'TERKEJUT'.

"ADUH! BAU BANGET! APAAN ITU!" seru Amai sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

Aita tersenyum bahagia, ternyata tidak terjadi apa - apa dengan temannya.

"Kau tadi terpeleset," kata Aita sambil memeluk Amai.

Reiji hanya menatap Amai datar, lalu menutup botol dengan isi berupa cairan yang.. Uehk... Baunya , yang mungkin lebih wangi daripada Poop sekalipun.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih," kata Reiji pelan.

"A-ah.. Arigato . . . Ayato - kun, Reiji - san," kata Amai sambil tersenyum salting.

Reiji mengangguk, lalu menjauh dair tempat Amai dan kembali ke ruangannya.  
Ayato lalu tersenyum licik, dasar Ayato . . . Kemarin si Yui, sekarang elu mau ngambil Amai juga? Etdaah . . .

"Aku tak ingin rasa berterima kasihmu yang seperti itu, aku ingin kau memberikan sesuatu," kata Ayato sambil menyeringai licik.

"Eh... Ini," kata Amai memberikan permen rasa jeruk pada Ayato.

Ayato hanya berdecak kecil, tiba - tiba dia sudah di belakang Amai.

"Aku ingin darahmu, sepertinya . . . Darahmu enak," kata Ayato sambil membisikkannya di telinga Amai.

Amai membantin, D-darah? Ayato - kun minta darah? Darahku enak? ..

GULP! Amai menelan ludah, Amai bingung . Kenapa Ayato - kun meminta darahnya. Darah . . Darah.. Darah..

"Heee... Ayato , kau ini. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Yui? Berikan dia padaku," kata Laito sambil duduk di sebelah Amai.

"Cih, jangan membantah pada Yang Muli- WADAW!" Ayato berseru kesakitan, ternyata Aita menginjak kaki Ayato.

"Ayato - kun! Jaga nama baik keluarga Sakamaki! Aku tau, kalau kau haus. Tapi Amai masih baru di sini, jangan - jangan . . . kau memperlakukan Komori - san seperti ini saat pertama kali di sini ya? Kau memalukan sekali!" seru Aita sinis.

"Cih, Aita .. Aita.. Kau ini mirip seperti Reiji," ejek Ayato.

"APA KATA MU! AKU MIRIP REIJI?! COBA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI PERKATAANMU ITU!" seru Aita sambil kembali menginjak kaki Ayato.

"M-Maaf.. Tuan putri, kau sama sekali tak mirip dengan Reiji," kata Ayato meminta ampun.

Aita tersenyum imut, lalu mencium pipi Ayato.

Amai hanya cengo beberapa saat , pertengkaran antara 2 sepupu itu sepertinya dari dulu sering di lakukan. Tapi ke-CENGO-an Amai terhenti karena. . . . . . Tiba - tiba ada yang menjilatnya.

"Aih..," kata Amai sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena jilatan.

"Kau manis juga ya," kata Laito.

Kanato yang tiba - tiba berada di tempat itu, juga menjilat Amai.

"Memang manis, persis seperti Yui," kata Kanato.

Aita lalu menatap sinis kedua anak itu, seketika mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hah.. Kalian boleh melakukannya . . Jika Amai sudah menyadari siapa kalian ini," kata Aita dengan santai. HII.. Sifat Aita yang asli jangan - jangan keluar?

"Oh ya, kita juga harus di perbolehkan melakukan kegiatan di siang hari. Karena kami idol, kemungkinan saja ada panggilan untuk konser atau latihan. Yui , kamu mau kan? Jadi anggota FMB0048?" tanya Aita , #MulaiOOC #ngacongacongaco .

Yui berpikir, antara ikut dan tidak. Kalau dia ikut kan, gak usah takut di gigit sama si Ayato.

"Audisinya masih seminggu lagi, kau mungkin bisa latihan sama kami berdua," lanjut Aita.

Ayato berdecak kesal, kalau Yui ikut. Siapa yang bakal ngeredain hausnya dia? Cih . .

"Aita . . . ," kata Amai.

Seketika Aita menoleh ke arah Amai, wajahnya di penuhi banyak tanda tanya . .

"Mereka itu, Vampir ya?" tanya Amai.

Aita tersenyum, lalu berkata . . .

"Ah, akhirnya kamu tahu. Akan ku ceritakan . . . . ,"

Amai dan Yui mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Aita.

"Sebenarnya, seluruh keluarga Sakamaki itu Vampir... Hanya keluargaku yang manusia, ayahku menikah dengan seorang Half. . . . Mungkin kalian pikir aku harusnya** Half** ya? Tapi kenyataannya tidak, aku ini Manusia seutuhnya . . . . . Sejak aku kecil, belum ada yang menyadari kalau aku ini manusia. . . Saat aku bermain dengan Ayato, Kanato, dan Laito . . Aku tersandung, dan tercebur ke kolam . . tanganku terantuk, dan berdarah . . Disanalah . . Akhirnya semuanya tahu kalau aku manusia seutuhnya, tak ada sedikitpun unsur vampir di tubuhku . . Ketika umur 12 . . Dengan senangnya mereka meminta darahku . . Ah, sebal ya," kata Aita sambil mendesah.

"Tapi aku sayang mereka semua, semua melindungi aku sampai seperti ini," lanjut Aita.

Amai mengangguk - angguk pelan, Ah.. Aita bahagia yah . . Walaupun kenyataannya seperti ini . . .

"Jadi . . Kami boleh?" tanya Ayato.

Aita mengangguk, akhirnya Ayato menarik Amai ke arah taman.

"Bersiaplah," kata Ayato.

Amai menatap Ayato sinis. . . . . Ayato menyerigai, dia langsung to the point mengigit leher Amai.

"Akh... Sa-Sakit," kata Amai mendorong Ayato.

Karena sebal, Amai lalu menjejalkan sebuah permen ke mulut Ayato. Amai lalu pergi dengan menggeram. Belum d iizinin juga, udah main gigit - gigit . . Pantas Yui takut sama Ayato.

"Uhk . . . Sebal - sebal - sebal!" kata Amai sambil menggebrak - gebrak kolam Ikan di taman Villa Sakamaki.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang.

Amai menoleh, dan menatap lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Amai.

"Aku Subaru Sakamaki, sepertinya . . . Kau baru di sini ya? Apakah kau pengantin tumbal sama seperti Yui?. Aromamu sangat persis seperti Yui," tanya Subaru.

"Aku? Ah, aku temannya Aita Sakamaki. Kita berdua ada di Idol Grup yang sama," jelas Amai.

"Oh, Aita ya . . . Gadis itu baru datang. Oh . . Bolehkah aku? Baumu itu sangat menggodaku tahu," Kata Subaru, tiba - tiba dia menghilang dari hadapan Amai.

Amai celingak - celinguk, mencari - cari di mana Subaru. Lelaki yang baru di sapanya itu. Dia tiba - tiba saja menghilang.

"Dimana dia- Akh," Amai tersentak, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu dia mengigit dan menghisap darah Amai.

"Ini manis, sama persis seperti Yui," kata Subaru.

"H-Hei! Kau it-Akh!" Subaru kembali menggigit bahu Amai. Dasar subaru, udah kasar Sok SKSD pake nggigit lagi. #diemLuAuthor

"Manis . . . ," kata Subaru lagi.

Amai berdecak kesal, Subaru sama saja seperti Ayato. uhk . . . . .

"Bisa kau hentikan?" pinta Amai.

Subaru tak memperhatikannya . .. Dia terus saja menghisap darah Amai.

"SUBARU - CHAAAN! BERHENTI!" seru seseorang, dengan sigapnya dia melempar sesuatu ke arah Subaru. dan . .

MELESET

Lemparan itu meleset, Subaru menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja melemparnya itu. Ternyata dia . . . . Mahluk tercantik di keluarga Sakamaki. Ya, Aita Sakamaki.

"A-Aita? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Subaru.

Aita mengece - ngece kan subaru dengan meniru gaya bicaranya. Subaru merasa tersindir, lalu tiba - tiba ada di belakang Aita.

"Aku akan melakukan itu lagi, jika kau mau," Ancam Subaru.

Aita bergerak cepat, lalu menendang kaki Subaru. Subaru kesakitan. Aita berlari ke arah Amai.

"Amai kau tidak apa kan? maafkan ulah adik sepupuku ya? Dia seperti itu sejak ibunya meninggal," Jelas Aita.

"Ibunya? Meninggal?" tanya Amai.

"Ya, baik ibu dari Shu, dan Reiji. Ayato, Kanato, dan Laito. Lalu Subaru," Jelas Aita lagi.

"Ibu mereka berbeda?" tanya Amai sekali lagi.

Aita mengangguk . . . Lalu membantu Amai berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap - siap untuk sekolah," kata Aita.

"Sekolah . . . ? Bukankah sekolah kita jauh dari sini?" tanya Amai.

"Kita akan ikut mereka Sekolah, Nabatta - san," kata Aita tersenyum manis.

Amai pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis, manisnya seperti permen gula kapas warna pink. yang di buat dengan gula, yang di panaskan. nan lem- Oke.. Stop author.. Jangan bikin yang lain ngiler akan permen di sini.

* * *

Amai sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru, tak terlalu berbeda sih. Tapi seragam sekolah yang ini terlihat lebih ribet dari pada seragam sekolahnya dahulu. Tapi seragam ini, cantik . . .

Hari pertama Amai sekolah di sini begitu membosankan, seperti tak ada guru di sini. Padahal sekolah ini sama saja dengan sekolah yang lain . .

Ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya di kenali Amai . . Ah, Itu?!

"Aita.. Awas!" Amai menarik Aita menjauh dari gerombolan itu.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Aita.

"Mereka . . . .," benar saja dugaan Amai. Mereka adalah anggota dari Rival Idol Group mereka. Dari Nokiya78 #dafuqNOKIA :v ) . . .

"Ah, kau benar. Kita harus hati - hati," kata Amai.

Amai berdoa agar tidak satu kelas dengan anak - anak dari Nokiya78 tersebut . . . Mereka musuh yang berbahaya bagi mereka . . . Walaupun Rival resmi seperti dulu .. AKB48 vs Nogizaka46. Udah .. . . Jangan pedulikan hal ngaco ini.

Aita dan Amai memang tidak memiliki umur yang sama. Umur Amai masih di bawah Aita. Aita berumur 16 sedangkan Amai 15.

Kelas Amai di mulai . . . . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***To Be Continued***

* * *

**A/N** : Hai . . . Wah, melenceng ke AKB0048 nih :v / .. ternyata perkiraanku salah . . . Inilah pengaruh ndengerin lagunya AKB48 sambil ngetik . . . Hahahahaha . . . . Yaah.. Beginilah kalau lagi ngeluyur idenya . .

Itu ada Nokia :v , kebetulan ada HP nokia di sebelah Author pas author ngarang nih cerita... Eh, malah kepikiran NOKIYA78 :v #digeprek

Pokoknya uaneh ini Fic . . . . Itu Subaru kok ambigu banget.. perasaan yang paling sering nggigit kan Ayato :v .. ah sudahlah . . Amatir kok

Kasih Review ya Reader :v #belumterkenalkaliiniFic

Arigatou nee. Arigatou..


End file.
